pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kylegarra
Welcome to PvXwiki! :D [[User:Viet|'Viet']] (''talk''* ) 05:07, 11 November 2007 (CET) Remember to sign your comments on discussion/talk pages with 4 tildes (~~~~). I, too, hope your Build:R/D Dust Tank works out. If you want to respond, you do not have to do so on my talk page. Instead, just type beneath this comment. I hope you enjoy the wiki. [[User:Viet|'Viet']] (''talk''* ) 05:18, 11 November 2007 (CET) The build does work well, been using it for a while now, and so has the wife!!!! Will work out some variants and such, and make the page better as it goes on ^^ Kylegarra 05:21, 11 November 2007 (CET) Hey man, I know it's a good build but you might wanna back off the caps, it dosen't look good for the politics(referring to your rating)Undergunned 20:41, 20 November 2007 (CET) Dust Tank You have absolutely no right to remove someone else's comments from a talk page, any talk page. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 20:54, 21 November 2007 (CET) Additionally, sockpuppetry (i.e. User:Lycanine) is not allowed. Continue to use that account to vote on your build, and you will be banned. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 20:58, 21 November 2007 (CET) 1. the comments were deleted because the user was persistent on arguing. Thankfully he has now stopped. His original views are still there for all to see. 2. there is no socketpuppetry. Please ask before you ban my wives account. This site is already going down in my estimation rapidly, so please have some consideration, apologise to her and i can get on posting builds. 3. Please inform users FIRST before banning accounts, or actually when you do it, not hours later. Mate, you haven't got the right to remove another user's comments like you did to Shen on the page cited above, and did again. Leave his post there and work out your problems with him, rather than ignoring and removing his posts. Btw, we don't warn users before we block them, we assume there are intellignet enough to figure it out by themselves after the fact. You got lucky, getting two warnings from DE and myself... - Krowman 21:35, 21 November 2007 (CET) Well, i got lucky. The fact remains, i am an intelligent person. I have a wife who also plays guild wars. I did not ignore, nor disregard his posts, only the petty arguing. Also, do you normally allow people to argue and swear in "discussion" threads? Kylegarra 22:58, 21 November 2007 (CET) If you're interested, I've responded to your comments on Krowman's talk page. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:12, 22 November 2007 (CET) Don't blank talk pages. Once you submit a build, it is no longer your build. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 03:21, 22 November 2007 (CET) Please keep this up, Wizardboy needs more notches in his banhammer. --71.229.204.25 03:27, 22 November 2007 (CET) just delete the build and stop being a cunt. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Kylegarra ( ) 22:28, 21 November 2007. :They'll get around to it when they feel like it. Also, PvX:NPA. --71.229.204.25 03:29, 22 November 2007 (CET) :Fail less and sign your comments with four tildes. Ty. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 03:30, 22 November 2007 (CET) You've been blocked for 1 day for PvX:NPA and another 2 for repeatedly blanking talk page comments. Please don't call another user a "cunt" or any derogatory term as per PvX:NPA and don't delete talk pages. Ever. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 03:35, 22 November 2007 (CET) well, you can just put an unsigned there if you want. seems the admins here do what they want anyway.. never seen such a badly run or maintained site... and to think i actually clicked on the adverts to help the site out... I had high expectations of PVX wiki... truth is... sorry, but, its really disappointed me... —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 81.158.97.252 ( ) 22:40, 21 November 2007. :Feel free to contact me on MSN to discuss how we can improve this site! Also, blocking your IP for 3 days. Please just serve your ban time in full and please don't make it a hassle. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 03:44, 22 November 2007 (CET) ::I would like to add that I'm on MSN right now and have about 30 minutes to an hour at most. Check PvX:ADMIN or my userpage for my MSN screenname. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 03:48, 22 November 2007 (CET) :::I don't neccessarily see why you are disappointed in us. We are simply telling you what you can't do and you don't follow it, so you get a 3 day banned. Don't rage quit, we're harmless really.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 03:53, 22 November 2007 (CET) From User talk:Krowman To cut to the chase: #Swear if you want. If you offend someone, be courteous and apologize. That's that. #Striking out a vote still allows it to be read, this isn't the same as wiping a user's non-harmful posts from any page. Discussion pages are for conversations, and erasing a user's input defeats the purpose of the page. Likewise, a ratings page is used to represent the build's quality, and not removing bad ratings defeats the purpose of that page. #Yeah. #That license you cite, and that we use, permits people to 're-mix' (to quote the human-readable summary (what does that make me for reading the full legal version?)) the work. Basically, anything posted is free to be edited by anyone, not just the original poster. #I'll unblock your old lady. #Bring me any questions you or your wife have, if either of you are to contribute in the future. - Krowman 07:20, 22 November 2007 (CET) Deletetion Please confirm that you want your account deleted. gcardinal 23:10, 24 November 2007 (CET) YES. I cannot log in as Kylegarra because - The block was made by Mgrinshpon. The reason given is Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "Lycanine". The reason given for Lycanine's block is: "Vandalism". Which is why we are leaving. Stupid admins putting blocks on accounts when we have said time and time again that we are husband and wife. Also, do your admins know what "Vandalism" is??? So to clarify, YES, i want my account deleted. kylegarra. :Lol? -- Armond Warblade 00:17, 26 November 2007 (CET) ::I blocked your wife for vandalizing a page. It just so happened you were on the same internet connection. Next time, tell her not to vandalize pages on PvXwiki and we shouldn't have any problems. She vandalized a page (R/D Dust Tank) by blanking text and putting her own text in the place of it, depriving the readers of PvXwiki the content they wanted to read in the first place. Also, try reading and digesting problems you might have before throwing a hissy fit. Finally, sign your comments with four tildes (~) please. It helps us identify who the original poster was without having to check the history page. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 00:24, 26 November 2007 (CET) oh be quiet. Everyone has a right to mod a build, and that build, due to my own copyright, has been taken down as requested. And, if you haven't noticed, i could not type when logged in, because of the stated problem. Anyway, this is the last time the 2 of us will write on here. The idiotic/powerhungry admins have pushed us away, so PLEASE delete both our accounts. Kylegarra 00:54, 26 November 2007 (CET) :Builds you post are no longer "yours". [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 01:35, 26 November 2007 (CET) ::Our copyright laws state that anyone may change a build once it's posted, our policies state that you do not own a build, and our copyrights page states that everything related to Guild Wars is owned by ArenaNet. You have absolutely no claim over anything on this website, nor over any build on any other Guild Wars website (and, in fact, I'd be surprised if you had any claim over anything on any other Guild Wars website). Copyright doesn't mean "I threw this together, so it belongs to me"; there is no excuse for removing information on a build due to "copyright violations". Doing so repeatedly, and after being warned to stop, warrants a ban, as does simply replacing the contents of the page with "dead". (Besides, who's to say that you didn't just take the build from someone else, or that someone else didn't make it in the first place?) ::Also, please don't kid yourself that the build was deleted because of your request; the delete log clearly states that the build was deleted because it was trash. It also reveals more vandalism - your moving the build to Build:Dead. ::Regardless of whether or not we are capable of deleting your account, I for one won't miss your immaturity and ignorance. Here's a tip, though: Try using proper spelling and grammar and clear and reasoned arguments, with evidence, before you call those who do "idiotic/powerhungry". -- Armond Warblade 07:02, 26 November 2007 (CET) I'm surprised your wife married someone as immature as you are. — Skakid9090 01:37, 26 November 2007 (CET)